ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS
ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS is a 15 year old student/actress/singer/writer/playwright/grammar nazi/goddess with the intellectual maturity of a 30-something year old person but with a mind of a 6 year old kid. She is a fan of many fandoms like Percy Jackson and the Olympians, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and most especially, Ever After High and Monster High. Her real name is Anya and you may address her as such or as Arcus. Arcus is proudly pure Filipino. Personality and Skills Arcus/Anya is a fun-loving teenager who usually get ostracized by some of her schoolmates as she acts totally different from them. People describe her as a responsible, smart, and cheerful person who always keeps peoples' spirits up. Arcus is also an eccentric person who often describes herself as "too fab for all these basic *insert bad word that starts with a b and end with an itches* " . On another note, her family describes Arcus as an old soul possibly from the 1960's-1970's since they often call her as someone who acts a lot like an activist while having some old school values. Arcus often feels like she wants to start a revolution herself and pile up furniture against the door and start singing Les Mis songs. Why would she do that? She hasn't have the slightest idea why. Perhaps it's because of how free-spirited she is or because of the amount of tea and soda she drinks. Appearance If you see a person wearing rainbow colored clothing, that's probably me. I'm pretty tan with dark shoulder length hair. My OCs Royals * Augustus Hare son of The March Hare from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass * Gengira Wicked of the East daughter of the Wicked Witch of the East * Aloysius "Loys" Albrecht son of Duke Albrecht of Giselle Rebels * Euphemia Erzähler daughter of The Female Narrator * Scordato Hamelin daughter of the Mayor of Hamelin from The Pied Piper of Hamelin * Cygmund "Ziggy" Frederick son of Prince Siegfried from Swan Lake * Sophronisca Strawman daughter of the The Scarecrow from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Dunyazad Shahrazad daughter of Scheherazade of A Thousand and One Nights * Hysterion Huntington son of Hilarion of Giselle * Madonna Equidae Daughter of The Donkey * Lady Lakely Daughter of The Lady of the Lake * Rosalba Wittchen Daughter of Snow-White of Snow-White and Rose-Red Neutrals * Embelchore Wicked of the West son of the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz * Liode Von Rothbart daughter of Odile from Swan Lake * Maeve Le Fay daughter of Morgan Le Fay from Arthurian Legend * Ghillies Galliard daughter of the Seventh Dancing Princess of The Twelve Dancing Princess * Farucca Fandango daughter of the Sixth Dancing Princess of The Twelve Dancing Princess Parody Original Characters *Julia Capugue from Rimeo and Jooliat *Mayzel Grace Lannister from The Merchant's Tale (of Canterbury Tales) Retired Original Characters Arcus has decided to focus on more OCs and the following OCs will not be appearing in Arcus' fiction nor will Arcus be working with them anymore. * Anya Ulybka daughter of The Princess Who Never Smiled from The Princess Who Never Smiled. * Chanticleer Cockerel II son of The Rooster from The Travelling Musicians * Cody Olora son of one of the brothers from The Six Swans * Flaneson Dismas a character archetype for a thief * Gilda Goldstag daughter of the Brother from The Golden Stag/ Brother and Sister * Albion Rabbit son of the White Rabbit from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Ckendron Good of the North son of The Good Witch of The North from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. * Derk Dormouse son of The Dormouse from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Elvira Desdemona daughter of Babette and Rudy from The Ice Maiden. * Neus Faron apprentice of The Ice Maiden from The Ice Maiden * Nitzana Ertrinken daughter of Nettchen and the Beast from Little Broomstick * Martha Wilis adopted daughter of Queen Myrtha of The Wilis from Giselle Characters who may be used in my works but won't have pages These are characters whom I will never create pages for but will be used in fanfiction. *'Minali Fisher,' daughter of The Fisherman from the Golden Fish. '' *'Tenapal Glot,'' son of The Male Narrator '' *'''Tenacious Charming, a random prince from the Charming Clan *'Tactical Charming', a random princess from the Charming Clan *'Tiara Charming', a random princess of the Charming Clan Fanmade Groups *Der Schwann Bruder a group of seven siblings with off script lyrics and a triangle **Camillo Olora, the eldest sibling of The Six Swans **Cassio Olora, the second brother of The Six Swans **Cato Olora, the third brother of The Six Swans **Cicero Olora, the fourth brother of The Six Swans **Claudio Olora, the fifth brother of The Six Swans **Corin Olora, the youngest brother of The Six Swans **Cygna Olora, the sister among The Six Swans (also known as the Daughter of The Forest) Hysterion.png| Hysterion Huntington |link=Hysterion Huntington Embelchore.png| Embelchore Wicked of the West |link=Embelchore Wicked of the West Kertosa.png| Kertosa Rawiya |link=Kertosa Rawiya Chanticleer.png| Chanticleer Cockerel II |link=Chanticleer Cockerel II Nitzana.png| Nitzana Ertrinken |link=Nitzana Ertrinken Ziggy Frederick.png| Sigmund "Ziggy" Frederick |link=Sigmund "Ziggy" Frederick Euphemia.png| Euphemia Erzähler |link= Euphemia Erzähler Loys Albrecht.png| Aloysius "Loys" Albrecht |link=Aloysius "Loys" Albrecht Flaneson.png| Flaneson Dismas |link=Flaneson Dismas Anya.png| Anya Ulybka |link=Anya Ulybka Albion.png| Albion Rabbit |link=Albion Rabbit Augustus.png| Augustus Hare |link=Augustus Hare Ckendron.png| Ckendron Good of the North |link=Ckendron Good of the North Der Schwann.png| Der Schwann Bruder |link=Der Schwann Bruder Derk.png| Derk Dormouse |link=Derk Dormouse Elvira.png| Elvira Desdemona |link=Elvira Desdemona Gengira.png| Gengira Wicked of the East |link=Gengira Wicked of the East Gilda.png| Gilda Goldstag |link=Gilda Goldstag Liode.png| Liode Von Rothbart |link=Liode Von Rothbart Maeve.png| Maeve Le Fay |link=Maeve Le Fay Martha.png| Martha Wilis |link=Martha Wilis Minali.png| Minali Fisher Neus.png| Neus Faron Scordato.png| Scordato Hamelin |link=Scordato Hamelin Tactical.png| Tactical Charming Tenacious.png| Tenacious Charming Tenapal.png| Tenapal Glot Tiara.png| Tiara Charming Rosalba Wittchen.png| Rosalba Wittchen |link=Rosalba Wittchen Stories and Fiction E Book Augustus.png|Augustus Hare's Story|link=Augustus Hare's Story Maeve Le Fay's STory.jpg|Maeve Le Fay's Story|link=Maeve Le Fay's Story *A Very Happy Un-Birthday, a story of Arcus' golden three Wonderlandians. *Augustus Hare's Story , The First Chapter of A Very Happy Un-Birthday. *Leader of The Pack, some Darise for all y'allz. *Outlawed, a Sparrow Hood and Duchess Swan thing. *Forlorn , a one-shot about Maeve Le Fay and Hopper Croakington II . *Reticence , another ridiculously long one shot about Maeve. *The Method to Their Madness, a short fanfic more or less about Maddie and Augustus' relationship. Trivia Time!!! :D *Arcus is always ready to critique any character she sees but isn't a real fan of unsolicited criticsm unless there is an extreme need for it~ *Need critique? Ask me anytime~ *She loves Drinking Coca Cola *She obviously is abusive to thildes~~ *Arcus has her own archenemy. *Follow her on her Tumblr: sesquipedalianfangirl *Arcus also owns a deviantart account : The Wonderful User of Oz. *She also runs a critique blog and a tumblr blog as http://everaftercritiques.tumblr.com and http://sesquipedalianfangirl.tumblr.com Category:Driver Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Adminstrator